With Friends Like That
by Xana Belle
Summary: Draco is a changed man, enjoying a second chance. Pansy and Blaise know that Draco is gay and they love to tease him. Obligatory potions disaster, bit cliche and OOC, some unintended revenge and a bonus. It's fluffy, Drarry, '8th year', M for language


**With Friend's Like That**

It was Friday morning and that meant double potions with the Gryffindor's and the intolerable trio. Draco consoled himself with the surprisingly tasty cooked breakfast on offer this morning, he groaned as he took a large bite of sausage.

Pansy eyed him lasciviously as he ate "Practicing Draco? Because I'm sure you're not supposed to bite down like that, but at least it looks like your enjoying yourself!" Pansy giggled from the other side of the table.

Draco blanched as he caught her meaning "Shut up!" Draco choked out incredulously, round his mouthful spitting half out in the process, in a way that would have his father keel over if he witnessed it "Someone could hear you!" , he continued as he managed to swallow the rest with much coughing and gagging. Clearly much too eager to quiet the infuriating girl to care he was acting with the manners of a drunk pig.

Blaise snorted from his left, " Yes Draco, full marks for a promising start, unfortunately you get a zero for execution, penalty for spitting, but some bonus points for managing to swallow in the end" he smirked

Draco already choking on the sausage then sprayed out the juice he was trying to clear it with. He couldn't believe his ears! Were his friends trying to kill him?

"Shall we ask the other judges for their scores?" drawled Blaise indicating the Golden Trio across the hall who had all clearly saw the spectacle though thankfully couldn't possibly have heard it.

Draco caught sight of the three Gryffindor's and his blush deepened and extended right down to his collar. He closed his eyes to block their looks of confusion (Potter), concern (Granger) and outright amusement (Weasley) Draco dropped his head to the table hoping he'd become invisible or the ground would open up and swallow him. In horror he soon realised he had forgotten about his breakfast and he now had a mix of scrambled egg and baked beans stuck to his forehead.

A Blaise let out a loud guffaw, unable contain himself, Pansy, quickly pointed her wand at his face to cast a cleaning charm for her best friend, Draco let out a girlish squeak followed by a high pitched "Get that thing away from my face!"

"That sound oddly familiar, I'm getting the strongest sense of Déjà vu" Pansy snorted.

Blaise and Pansy continued to laugh at Draco's mortification, as he hid his face in his napkin, surreptitiously cleaning his breakfast off. Draco had said something very similar the night Pansy had showed up in the room he shared with Blaise. She had been completely naked and tried to get into his bed. That was the night he came out to his two best friends, the experience had been terrible but Draco had to admit it was also liberating and in the end for the best. He didn't know what he would have done without their support and they kept his secret although they teased him mercilessly.

But right now he wanted to kill them. Realising there was nothing left for it and thinking that if he couldn't beat them he would join them, he raised his head and droned "The only thing that could have made this worse would be if an owl shit on my head on the way passed."

Pansy and Blaise dissolved into renewed fit's of giggles at the mental image of Draco Malfoy covered in egg's, baked beans and bird shit.

Draco almost cracked a smile at his own misfortune but that moment, the morning post started to arrive and he jumped from his seat and fairly flew out of the great hall, not wishing to tempt fate. Much to the amusement of those who saw him flee. He rushed back to his room and spent a few minutes getting cleaned up and thinking he should have just stayed in bed today.

O o 0 o O

Draco has matured a lot and changed quite a bit since the war ended. Coming back to Hogwarts had been very difficult, but it had in the end also worked out well. Draco had had the opportunity to start righting some previous wrongs and truces had tentatively been formed. Now they were only a few weeks away from exams and the future looked a lot brighter than it had before.

Draco had been given a second chance, due in no small part to Harry Potter. Potter had demanded Draco along with Slytherin house be treated fairly. Draco did not resent Potter for saving him, again, he did not hate Potter for being the saviour of the wizarding world and using his influence on his behalf, in fact Draco was very grateful. There was another reason he was not comfortable around Potter.

Draco contemplated the bed again, deciding that it was too close to exams and not wishing to mess up the chance he had been given sighed and headed for Potions. Double Potions. Double potions, with Potter. Though he had been confused at first Draco soon realised he liked Potter. He _liked_, liked Potter.

While Potter did not outwardly hate or even object to Draco, they were not friends either. And Potter was not gay. Unable to pursue Potter directly, Draco felt the urge to "pull his pig tails" as Pansy called it. Whenever he was around Potter, he had the urge to slam him into the nearest wall and either kiss him or punch him.

Draco also felt compelled to all sorts of other stupid things, just to get his attention. This resulted in Draco using all of his self control around Potter, just to not ruin everything. Draco fell into a pattern of avoiding any direct contact with Potter. Potter didn't seem to notice, when Draco was being honest, he would admit that bothered him.

O o 0 o O

With this thought in his head he walked into potions, Slughorn was already at the front of the room, the class was starting on today's potion, Draco froze as he scanned the room, the only free seat looked to be next to Potter.

Slughorn cut into his panicked thoughts "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, better late than never, 5 points from Slytherin, try not to be late again." Draco stayed rooted to the spot "Hurry along now, you can work with our Harry today." Slughorn added with a smile in Harry's direction.

'Fuck', thought Draco "Should have stayed in my bed" he muttered moving to the stool next to Potter.

"What?" asked Harry turning to look at Draco's face.

Draco paled, he should not be thinking about bed near Harry, never mind mentioning his bed to him! Merlin! Harry was looking at him expectantly; Draco was still standing there with his mouth open, looking at the object of his affections and all he could think was a combination of his bed and Harry in it. – Wait when did he become Harry? _Probably the same time you started fantasising about shagging him into any available surface. Shit, he still hadn't said anything! Word's Draco, words! Use some! Move! Sit down! Something!_

"You seem a bit...um... out of sorts this morning, is everything ok?" Harry tried again

Draco finally managed to get his legs to move him on to the stool just as Harry stood up, seeming to give up on a response. Draco looked at Harry again and seeing annoyance flit across his features and not wanting to give Harry the wrong impression Draco shot out a hand and grabbed Harry's wrist before he knew what he was doing.

"Wait." Was the word that came out, Harry paused, looking down at his wrist with an unreadable face, Draco cleared his throat as his brain finally kicked into gear

"I mean, I'll get the stuff from the cupboard, you already have the cauldron out you could start on the base?" he said trying not to sound apprehensive but fearing he had failed miserably if the look on Harry's face was anything to go by. But then that may have something to do with the face that Draco was still gripping his wrist fairly tightly.

Most of the class were on their feet now beginning to work on their task, more than a few were giving Draco odd looks. Draco let go and moved off to the cupboard to collect what was needed, he quickly read the list from the board on the way, he had no clue what they were brewing.

Blaise was leaving the store room as Draco entered, he leaned conspiratorially, and in a voice only loud enough for Pansy in the front row to catch said "Smooth"

They both burst into unreserved sniggers, '_And those are my best friends,'_ Draco thought _'I'll be totally screwed if any of my enemies found out!'._

Draco took a few moments to get himself together in the privacy of the store room, he reminded himself that he can handle this, he's just a person. _'I am a Malfoy! And I am not afraid of anyone!_' with the added knowledge that potions was his best subject he continued his internal pep talk _'I will go out there and focus on the potion, and I will talk and not think about bending him over the desk and this lesson will be over before I know it_'. He headed back to the desk with renewed confidence, ignoring his grinning friends in the front row.

O o 0 o O

Harry already had the base steaming on the desk top when he returned and they split the ingredients between them to get them prepared as quickly possible, working together they busied themselves with their complicated concoction. Harry spread his notes out between them as Draco had arrived too late to take any. Draco did not say thanks but he didn't mock the terrible hand writing either, so far so good.

They worked companionably, Draco concentrated on the potion and tried not to let his mind wander, he nodded along politely, saying few words and resisting every urge to either flirt or bait Harry. Currently Draco was thinking, it was not so bad after all, the end was in sight and he was doing really well never going with his initial response instead employing all of his ingrained good manners into every comment. Draco was feeling quite proud of himself.

The potion was nearing completion, a critical period, were up most attention was required from both of them, the potion would be particularly volatile over the next few minutes and they would have to monitor it closely to ensure it was not ruined. Draco was prepared he had only to finely slice the poisonous Hellebora, he carefully picked up his silver scalpel holding the plant firmly began to slice.

Harry turned to him bumping him slightly "Do I stir counter ..." the question died on his lips as he noticed the little bump had caused Draco to slice the tip of his finger wide open. "Oh Merlin, Malfoy I'm so sorry!" he gasped, "Are you ok? Is there anything I can do?"

Draco battled his need to scream at him for being so careless, furiously thinking '_Clearly, I'm not ok the top of my finger had almost come off!'_ Then he resisted the urge to ask Harry to hold him and kiss it better. Instead he took a deep breath and said calmly "I'm sure Pomphrey can fix this right up" biting down on the inside of his cheek prevent any chance of the internal diatribe from escaping.

Although Draco did not cause a scene, his lack of scene was just as shocking to the majority of the class, in fact Ron was so shocked he stopped stirring and was just standing with his mouth wide open. Hermione turned and shouted "Ron! The potion!" before ducking behind the desk. Ron dived down too just as Harry turned around to see what the fuss was. Slightly overcome from the sudden flurry of activity around him and still contemplating Draco's unusual behaviour and his injury which was bleeding profusely. Harry didn't react in time and was only saved from a face full of boiling potion because he was roughly tackled to floor.

Harry banged his head as he hit the floor and then all of the air in his lungs was expelled with an "Oof" as a hard body landed on top of him. He opened his eyes in time to see the majority of the potion splosh in large blobs all over the blond on top of him. Most landed on his back and shoulder but a large dollop landed the side of face.

O o 0 o O

For the second time in as many minutes, Harry said "Malfoy! Are you ok?"

"What the fuck would give you the impression that I'm ok?" Draco bit his bottom lip "I'm bleeding all over the place and my face feels like a well skelped arse" Draco stood with his eyes closed and took some deep breaths as angry red welts sprung up over the skin the potion had burned. No one said anything for a minute.

With his eyes still closed he thought "It was almost worth it to get to jump on top of you, at least I got to do it once even if you did have all your clothes on"

He heard Harry gasp and then quickly grab him and started pulling off his robe "Malfoy get this off" he cried frantically

Draco couldn't bring himself to say anything appropriate, inwardly he thought

"_Oh now he wants me to get naked, couldn't be when we're not in a room full of people, if he keeps touching me I will have to jump him again."_

Finally Draco opened his eyes he saw Potter standing over his smouldering robe looking more than a little shocked, it seemed Draco had been on fire! No wonder he was shocked.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you all ok?"

"_Oh look who's finally noticed there's something going on – no I'm not fucking ok you useless fucking twit!_" he screamed in his head before he turned and gritted out "I'm sure I will be fine professor"

Everyone looked really shocked _"I must look must worse than I imagined, no way my being nice is _that_ surprising," _he restrained a laugh as he caught sight of his friend_ "Pansy's eyes couldn't get any wider if she shoved a broom up her bum, I would do anything to forget that night" he thought as a child ran up his spine at the mental image._

Draco's gaze shifted to Blaise. Blaise started towards him "Draco, no..." came his strangled voice, he was caught behind the circle of people now surrounding Draco their faces aghast.

Blaise's face contorted in panic and he made a made a mad dive through the crowd, flailing his arms in a ridiculous display, _"Well I might have let him away with _"curiosity" _that time I walked in him sucking off a muggle, but there is no alcohol here and he cannot deny being gay after that poncy little prance" thought Draco angrily "and the fucker has the nerve to mock me for being gay!"_

Blaise went limp and a second later he fell to floor in a faint. Pansy looked torn between helping Blaise and coming to Draco.

"_She's acting weird, they all are"_ he though looking around _"I need to get the fuck out of here" _

Slughorn finally stopped gawping at him and blustered "Yes, Mr. Malfoy I think you should go the hospital wing right away"

Potter bent over Blaise to help the boy up as he started to come round. Pansy had almost made her to him, but not before Draco could think _"He is so shaggable, I would never get tired of that arse, I could just bite it, grrrrrr"_

"Shut up!" Pansy screeched braking the now oppressive silence of the room. Pansy grabbed Draco and started dragging him out of the room, Harry spun around to look at Draco shock etched into every inch of his face. Almost like Harry had heard him...

"Fuck! There is no way I said that out loud!" shouted Draco in horror.

"Stop talking" screamed Pansy

"I'm not talking, I'm thinking!" Draco snapped back.

"Then stop thinking" she cried incredulously.

"_I can't just stop thinking you dozy cow!"_ thought Draco

"I heard that you idiot!" she shot back and slapped him over the back of the head. The sound of a slap echoed down the corridor to the stunned inhabitants of the room, the last thing they heard before the couple moved out of ear shot.

O o 0 o O

Madam Pomphrey had healed his external injuries but had informed Draco that he would have to wait for the potion to wear off. Then she had chucked him out of the hospital wing for repeatedly insulting her skills as a healer. Now fully aware he had no inner monologue what so ever Draco had returned the common room.

Draco had locked himself in his room and was refusing to see anyone, he was pretty sure that neither of his best friend's would ever forgive him and he had admitted in front of the class that he was not only gay, but more than a little attracted to Harry Potter. He decided that even when the potion wore off, he might still never leave his room.

He had cast a silencing charm on the door so that at least for now his thoughts would be his own. He had warned everyone to leave him alone so when the door opened he knew it could only be Pansy or Blaise, no one else would dare to disturb him.

"In my own personal hell, this day will never end and I will be stuck here forever, drowning in my own humiliation" he sighed dramatically burying his head in his pillow's preventing anymore

"Go away I am not fit to be seen in public!" he yelled from under his pillow as the footsteps came closer.

"If I remember correctly, it was not in public that you wanted to see me" came a soft voice that was definitely not Pansy or Blaise.

"Harry!" Draco started in shock, jumping to his feet "Oh no, no, no, no, no, you can't be here! You have to leave before I make this worse!" he babbled "You can't be here, in my bed room!, Your in my room! Fuck me, Harry Potter is in my bedroom..." he slowed as his lip's began to curve upward before he broke back into his rant "No" no, no, no, no, no! Stop thinking, stop thinking..." he intoned

"Again, as I recall, it was you who wanted to fuck me? Do you?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Draco couldn't stop himself, "Oh Merlin yes, it's all I can do most of the time to not grab you where you stand and fuck you into the closest available surface" With a fairly ridiculously feminine squeak Draco clamped his hands over his mouth before anything else could spill out.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Are you serious, your bloody gorgeous Harry, being near you turns me on so much, I can think of nothing else"

"Is that all?" Harry asked with an odd gleam in his eye.

"What do you mean is that all? What more do you want from me, this is evil Potter! This isn't fair! You can hear every thought I have! This is so un-Gryffindor! Haven't I humiliated myself enough?" he ranted indignantly.

Harry cut across him with "What I need to know is do you just want to fuck Harry Potter?" he explained "Or do you want anything more? He finished in almost a whisper.

Draco was stunned into silence for a moment before he looked Harry in the eye "You would consider giving _me_ more?" he whispered hope clinging to the words.

Harry looked at him solemnly "Maybe". Something in Draco's eyes changed, a smile formed on his face before dissolving, his expression grew dark but the light in his eyes remained

"Harry," he began slowly, biting his lips harshly trying to stop the wrong word's from falling out. Marshalling his thoughts into coherency he continued "now is not the best time to talk to me, I can't really control what's coming out, I can't handle saying any more that I will regret. I can't tell you..." Draco threw himself back on the bed and buried his face back into his pillows, drowning out the rest of the sentence and all the words he continued to murmur.

"Draco, please?" his voice cracked a little.

Draco looked up with watery eyes and spoke brokenly "I can't tell you that you are stunning and sexy and I would love to touch every part of you. I can't tell you that being close to you makes it hard to think about anything else, I can't tell you that when you just said my name I got goose pimples all over, I can't tell you I've seen you, when you think no one is looking, I can't tell you I see that the smiles you give don't really reach your eyes, I can't tell you there is much more to you that what you show people and I would love to get to know you. I can't tell you because I'm scared you will reject me. Then everything would be ruined." He finished. Draco took a deep breath and his body began to shake.

Draco looked away from Harry, as he opened his mouth to continue his not so inner rambling, surprised when he felt the mattress shift he had no chance for the thought to reach his lips before they were stolen by Harry in a soft kiss.

"Well I guess there is a way to stop the rambling, I'll just keep kissing you till the potion wears off and then you won't have to say anything you don't want to" Harry whispered against his lips.

As Draco started to speak, Harry swiftly began kissing him again. Draco pulled Harry's body to his and began the joyful learning of every bit of Harry.

Draco had no idea when the potion wore off, because Harry never stopped kissing him.

The End


End file.
